


a practical guide for dummies in love

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: what do you do when in doubt?you ask for advice from strangers on internet.DISCLAIMER : Don't try this at home. (Kidding~)





	a practical guide for dummies in love

**Author's Note:**

> Me procrastinating from my soon-to-due work, what's new. I don't know whether we already have any fics with similar format or not posted here but I got this idea while browsing those forums where people talks or asks about random things. 
> 
> Just a light story to battle off the heat (tho it's kinda lame)

_Title : My friend might be in love with me_

  
_ I think my friend of more than 10 years might be in love with me. _  
  
_ He is two years older but due to ... circumstances, we happened to meet and become acquainted when I was around 15 years old. Ever since then, we lived together for 8 years before I decided to move out. We are in a business together so we regularly travel abroad and we still live together at the other country._  
  
_ I don't know when did it start but I have a feeling that the person probably likes me more than a friend. As a start, he has always praised my looks and he even claimed me as the prettiest in front of bunch of other people once - I wasn't even present at that time! He also shamelessly wear my clothes when we are staying together. Well, I also wear his clothes sometimes but how could he also wear my underwear? Isn't that too much even for a friend? _  
  
_ I think he probably thinks me as his wife - or husband, whatever__. We usually have quite a bit of disagreement on our living arrengement - things like wearing shoes in the house, squeezing toothpastes correctly etc - and when we talked about it to mutual friends, he brazenly said "when did I actually get married?" and on the inside I was like "who wants to marry you?" _  
  
_ That friend, he is very handsome, tall, kind, charismatic and to top it all he's also rich so I've seen firsthand how people falling for him left and right but he's quite dense - he really thought those people sincerely want to befriend him. As if. _  
  
_ People might think he's perfect but since I've always been by his side I know how wrong all of them are. He is very clumsy, I'm convinced that his field of view is much narrower than us normal people because of how small his face is, like how could a person bump into all those obvious objects without noticing? He is also extremely hardworking that he would forget to eat until his body literally shut down. I had to remind him to take a break all the time. What would he do without someone like me looking after him._  
  
_ Actually he's not that bad, he has quite a lot of good points to. He is very considerate towards me. You might think it is unbelievable but he actually would make some adjustments when I ask him to although he can be quite stubborn to others. He is also very caring. Whenever I feel unwell, he would be the first to notice and would tell others to be mindful of my condition while making sure I feel comfortable if we have to work._  
  
_ After doing some observations, I think he does has quite an affection for me. Do you think there's a possibility he is actually in love with me?_  
  
_ There's one problem though. I'm also a man._  
  
Post reponse : [+2,378] [-281]  
  
1\. [+2,095] Are you asking for advice or are you bragging about having such a perfect person as a boyfriend? Don't lie, just straight up say you actually want to show off right (￣ヘ￣)  
\- I'm boiling in envy while reading this. Teach me how to get a man like that, master!  
\- I know, right? I think everyone's in love but me.  
  
2\. [+1,834] I think this person is confused when writing the title. It should be "I might be in love with my friend."  
**\- I'm the one who write this post and I want to say that I'm serious. Try reading everything all over again and you'll see it's my friend that's liking me.**  
\- Man, I hate to break this to you but I think you are the one who should read the post all over again.  
  
3\. [+1,679] This is too cruel. Why am I reading others' domestic bliss on this site. I'd brag like crazy too if I have such a wonderful boyfriend though.  
  
4\. [+1,651] Ah~ to be in love. Young man, this old woman will cheer on you. I'm sure your friend will notice your feeling one day.  
**\- You have misunderstood. It's not like that ㅠㅠ**  
  
5\. [+1,437] Even guys can get a boyfriend. When will my time come, sigh  
\- I'm with you, comrade. Let's cheer on them while waiting for our turn.  
\- Agree!  
  
6\. [+1, 251] I know how you feel although I'm a woman. I've been dating my boyfriend for 5 years but that idiot is yet to propose. Is he gonna make me put a ring on him instead? You have waited much longer than me so your frustration must have been exploding. Fighting!  
\- Me too! Why are guys so dense - no offense, OP, you rock - but do they need we to spell it out for them??  
  
7\. [+1,023] Don't be discourage! I'm sure your friend don't mind even if you're a guy - he called you_ the prettiest_ afterall.  
**\- I think there's a huge misunderstanding here!**  
  
8\. [+914] Friend? I think you can call him your husband already.  
  
***  
  
"If you're trying to break the screen I think it might be working."  
  
Yunho comes back to the practice room with 2 cups in hand only to find Changmin sitting on the floor while tapping furiously at his screen. He hands one of the cup to the younger game while taking a peak at his phone.  
  
"I've been trying to defeat this monster since last night but it's not working."  
  
When Changmin pouts to complain at him, Yunho helplessly ruffles the younger man short hair and crouched beside him.  
  
"You really haven't changed, I think I have some memories of something like this also happened when you were younger."

"You're making fun of me again."  
  
"I'm not. You were also like this before, much tinier, but still the same all the way. You are still cute even with all these hard muscles."  
  
Changmin blushed to the tip of his ears when Yunho nonchalantly calls him cute and pokes at his biceps. Unable to come up with a smart comeback, he quickly catch Yunho's fingers to stop it from landing on his abs.  
  
"You're insufferable."  
  
***  
  
_Title : My friend might be in love with me [+UPDATE]_  
  
_ I can see a lot of you misunderstood this post. You won't understand it unless you were in my shoes._  
  
_ Today my friend called me cute. Me! A 185cm man with manly body! That person must have gone silly because of his bias._  
  
23\. [+512] My friend, let me tell you how this world works. You are blessed with height but God forgot to give you any conscience. Wake up and just confess to the other person already.  
  
24\. [+470] This is modern era. Many people doesn't mind if a couple is man-man or woman-woman so I support you if finally decide to confess to your friend.  
  
25\. [+451] It's not even related to me but why is my heart fluttering like crazy  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) your friend is really charming. I think I might be in love with him.

  
26\. [+449] I volunteer! Let me be in your shoes. I'm willing to receive your friend's love on your behalf

  
***  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
Changmin storms through the apartment but not without shaking his head fondly at the row of stuffed animals in the living room.  
  
"Morning. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
Yunho puts another bowl into the microwave at his silent answer. Once the food is ready, Changmin lets him place the bowl in front of him.  
  
"What brings you here today?"  
  
"Are you chasing me off?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just rare for you to come since we have a flight today."  
  
"I have something to ask you but let's eat first. I'm hungry."  
  
Breakfast passed with small chats about their upcoming schedule in Japan.  
  
"Let's have dinner at that udon shop you like tonight. We'll be busy with the filming starting tomorrow so we should recharge with good food before starting."  
  
Changmin excitedly agrees at the plan and suggest a few more places they should try. After they're done eating, he helps with the dishes and told Yunho to get ready before their managers arrive.  
  
He hums the melody for 'Duet' while doing his task. It is only after he is done that he finally realised how at ease he is with their simple routines.  
  
***  
  
_Title : My friend might be in love with me [++UPDATE]_  
  
_ I think you might be right. I think I'm in love with my friend. What should I do? What if he doesn't feel the same? How should I face him after this?_  
  
39\. [+201] Now we have finally overcame the biggest obstacle, which is you accepting your own feeling. Don't worry too much and just tell him about it.  
  
40\. [+178] Obviously there's only one way to 'attack' someone as oblivious as your friend. Tell. Him. Directly.  
**\- And if he doesn't like me in _that_ way?**  
\- Don't give up before trying, nothing would happen if none of you take the first step.  
\- And if it failed, make it clear it won't change your friendship. Good luck!  
  
41\. [+162] I'm nervous for him. Please give us update later. Fighting - I'm cheering for your happiness.  
  
42\. [+157] I hope your feelings will reach him!!!  
  
***  
  
They're in the middle of a break when Changmin clears off their dressing room from their staffs.  
  
"This shirt is more comfortable than I thought. Do you think they would let me bring this home?"  
  
Yunho plays with the strings that dangles off his shirt. He spins a few times in front of the mirror, liking the way the soft material frames his body.  
  
"Changmin?"  
  
"Do you remember when I came to your house a few days ago? I said I wanted to ask you something at that time."  
  
He walks to stand in front of the serious looking Changmin, feeling that the younger is not in the mood to goof around.  
  
"You can ask me about it now. It's only us here."  
  
"I've been consulting some people and ask them about whether you like me or -"  
  
"Of course I like you."  
  
Yunho cuts him off without letting Changmin finishing his sentence. He wouldn't let him doubt about the importance of his presence in his life.  
  
"More than a friend? Like how you would love a lover? That was what I was curious about. But then, before I could ask you that stupid question, I realised it is I that projected my feeling on you. That I like you more than a friend, that I love you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
His sort of confession couldn't be any more direct than this. He has tried to make up something more romantics scenarios in his head during the past few days but he couldn't bring himself to say any of it in case it doesn't turn out well. Being direct would leave some room for them to stay as friends if it ends up his feeling is one sided.  
  
"Since when have you felt that way?"  
  
"No idea... but don't worry, nothing will change if you don't want this. Just think of it as I'm being foolish. I know I shouldn't think myself as that special to you. I mean, you treat everyone kindly and -"  
  
His rambling is stopped by another pair of lips being pressed softly onto his. He stills in shock for a few seconds before letting his instinct takes control.  
  
Changmin holds Yunho's jaw gently and licks the luscious lips and slips his tongue into the other's mouth. Both men are lost in the kiss, each trying to dominate the other, before they part and gasp for air.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yunho breathlessly said before planting more kisses on Changmin's face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, I like you more than a friend. Yes, I love you."  
  
Changmin lets the words sink in before pulling Yunho into his embrace, laughing in relief. He can feel Yunho also shakes with his happy laugh and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I've always thought to have you by my side would be more than enough. This - this is much better than anything ever."  
  
He can feel the emotions behind those words despite the happiness in Yunho's voice. He let go of his hold and kissed Yunho on the lips one more time.  
  
"We are both fools. From now on we'll make up for all the lost time."  
  
"I'll make sure we'll do so for the rest of our lives. Changmin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who did you talk to? I should thank them for giving me this."  
  
Changmin's smile froze against Yunho's earnest one.  
  
***  
  
_Title : My friend might be in love with me [+++UPDATE]_  
  
_Hi, everyone. This is me, the friend. I want to say thank you for helping me to get together with my boyfriend. This would be the last update on the post._  
  
_ps : I think the title for this post should be "my friend and I are in love with each other but we are also too dumb to notice"_  
  
Post response : [+9,210] [-315]  
  
1\. [+8,153] Am I the only one who stays single at the end of this fairytale??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! I hope I manage to deliver Shim's "passive-aggressive" style of bragging (kidding here) about their relationship from their previous interviews here. (Remember him reminding everyone about "Changmin-ah saengilchukhahanda" on Knowing Brothers?)
> 
> My writing mood ignited a few hours ago after I stumble across Little Mix's song, Monster in Me, after streaming for Hot Hot Hot. There's this part, "but it's all love and war" in the song that reminds me of their KHYD and Tone era vibes. Give that song a try and you'll see why I got the urge to write this. (Because this is written in 3-4 hours, sorry for any mistakes in the writing :p)


End file.
